Ai's emotional week
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: Ai can feel... this may spell disater. T cuz I have no idea.
1. Monday

Miyuki: I think Ai will like this.

Ai: … Is that so?

Hone-Onna: I have a bad feeling about this.

Wanyuudou: As do I.

Ren: Me too.

Spider: …

Disclaimer Brett: Miyuki does not own Hell Girl, nor any of the characters. This is purely fan-made because she was bored. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>"For seven days, you may feel. You will not be sent to hell if you show emotion during this week. However, clients must not see your emotion." the spider declared. Ai was laying in the grass thinking over the words of the god of hell. Could she really act at her heart's desires? Hm... Ai got up and kicked a rock. Pain shot through her, and she... was that a scream? Did she just scream? What the hell? Soon Kikuri came running up asking "What's wrong?"<p>

Her reply was in my "Nothing's wrong, I can feel pain!" And Ai grinned. Seeing Ai happy made Kikuri happy, and Kikuri smiled.

"Miss, you wanna watch a romantic comedy with us?" Wanyuudou's voice split the silence. "Were all throwing in money to buy a TV. Kikuri helped buy the DVD player, and your grandmother chose the movie. How about it?"

Ai smiled even more. Her stone heart was breaking, and she was so touched that her servants were spending money for her. "What's the name of the movie?"

"Bad teacher. (I do not **not **_**NOT **_own)"

"It sounds amusing. I will watch it. Kikuri, do you want to watch it with us?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go." Ai grabbed both Wanyuudou's hand and Kikuri's hand and headed toward the house. When they got inside, they saw Ren placing the TV in the main room, Hone-Onna reading instructions on how to activate the DVD player, and a DVD lying on the floor.

"Miss, do you want to watch it now, or do you want snacks along with it?" Hone-Onna asked.

"BBQ chips would be nice. However, make sure there sweet BBQ, not the extremely spicy kind." When Ai said that, everyone was thinking the same thing: she knows the different kinds of chips? "If there are no BBQ chips that are the sweet kind, sour cream and onion is fine. But get the lays (don't own) sour cream and onion, not the old dutch (don't own) version. My third choice is dill pickle." Naturally, everyone was stunned at Ai's supreme knowledge of chips. After all, no one had ever seen her eat before.

"Okay, miss." Ren got up from activating the TV and walked out the door. "I'll also get some McFlurries (don't own). 'Kay?" and he was gone.

"How do you know the different flavours of chips?" Hone-Onna was very confused.

"Well where do you think all my paycheck went? Internet connection?"

"Well, yeah."

"No, snacks. Internet is free. I can tell you that plain chips suck without dip, and that gummies are available at 7eleven (don't own). I can also tell you chocolate chip cookies are best when they are fresh out of the oven."

"Ooh, Kikuri agrees! Warm cookies are soft and the chocolate melts in your mouth, right?"

Ai's face lit up. "Don't they taste best like that? And you can bent them without breaking them, too." The children got in a discussion about how good cookies taste, and Hone-Onna sweat dropped. Wanyuudou smiled and walked outside.

"Young miss, I am going to pick some cherries for the movie. Could you pass me that bowl?"

"Oh, sure." Ai tossed a bowl at Wanyuudou and went back to her discussion with Kikuri. The two kids were happily talking, when Kikuri suddenly change the topic.

"We should dress up in all our kimonos and have a fashion show!" Kikuri exclaimed her idea very loudly.

"All our Kimonos? Would they even tie nicely?" She had obviously never done this before.

"Not all at once; one at a time, silly!"

"Oh... that will be fun. Right after the movie." Kikuri's big, purple eyes lit up, happy that her master had accepted the idea. "Hone-Onna, would you like to play with us?"

"No, not the old lady!"

"I am NOT old!" Hone-Onna said, making the '-.-+' face, "Sorry miss, but I think I'll pass." Just then, Ren and Wanyuudou appeared, Ren with BBQ chips and McFlurries (don't own), Wanyuudou with a big bowl of cherries. Ai had little stars in her eyes when she saw all the treats for them. She was up close admiring the deliciousness When Hone-Onna stated "Miss, they can't get in."

"Oh...right." The shiny-eyed Ai stepped aside. Kikuri skipped to the TV and turned it on while sticking the movie in the DVD player. Hone-Onna arranged pillows on the floor to sit on. Ren and Wanyuudou placed the foods in front of the pillows. Ai pushed play on the remote, then sat down.

~During the movie~

Ai was laughing very hard at this movie. Her vocal chords hurt from being used so much, but she didn't care. She took a sip from her McFlurry to freeze the pain... bad idea. All at once, all the sugar she accumulated through the milkshake burst, and she had a sugar rush. She bounced all around the room, a black flash to anyone who was watching. She screamed and rolled around. After 5 minutes of a very obnoxious Ai, her laughter melted into hyper giggles. "Wow. I even I don't like sugar that much... and that's saying something." Kikuri reported. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Then Ai got up. She staggered around a bit like a drunk, then headed to her room. As she opened the door, she spoke.

"I'm tired now. Ren, wake me up tomorrow early." She turned her gaze to him, "You'd better." She had the classic evil look in her eye. The one with a half-shadowed face and a diamond gint. The four beings left in the room froze, all thinking the same thing. _She'll send him/me to hell if I don't_.

"But what about our fashion show?" Kikuri asked.

"Well that's why I'm getting up early." the hell girl replied with a bright smile. She then slid behind the screen door. And the servants started to question the Ai Enma they knew.

* * *

><p>Ai: ALRIGHT! I'm lifted from my curse! Now I can play with Kikuri! *throws confetti*<p>

Kikuri: I'm going to play with Ai-chan! *celebrates with Ai*

Wanyuudou: Things will get worse before they get better.

Ren: *sighs*

Ai: *Still partying with Kikuri*

Hone-Onna: It always happens that way.

Miyuki: *insert annoyed aura here* I made all this happen, aren't you going to thank me?

H, W, & R: definitely not.

A & K: Yes! ^w^ *both glomp me*

Miyuki: *sigh*


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS! You will not believe the cyber hell I've been going through. So I go on this unexpected two week vacation, with no internet. Then I come back and my router breaks. Following that, my computer in my room breaks due to a virus (F*** YOU, WIN.32!) and is unreparable. See, all my work was not backed up, so I have lost everything. Wish me luck starting all over on like five different oneshots, three different chapters and two different chapters starting two different stories….

_ _llll


End file.
